1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking devices. More specifically, it relates to a lock that can be retrofit onto a door or drawer that was manufactured without a lock.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Locks that can be added to a drawer or door are known, but they require the use of tools and sometimes they require complex assembly steps which might damage the cabinet such as drilling holes, adding screws or other fastening means, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lock that can be retrofit onto a drawer or door that does not require tools and which can be attached to the door in the absence of assembly steps.
Such a lock would be useful for travelers who need to lock a drawer in a hotel room, for example. It would also have utility in non-travel applications as well, such as a need to lock a drawer in a home.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.